Love to Hate
by Meginaoftheshire
Summary: Cee and brad have always hated each other infact they like nothing better. Theres no one they hate could hate more. But they do say there's a fine line between love and fate. And maybe Cee and Brad aren't on the side of the line they think they are. Crap summary please read and reviewXXX
1. Chapter 1

Here it is the first chaper

I have a love of weired pairiings and here one for sure

i hope you like it

please review

* * *

Cee and brad

Do you know when you're a kid and you get a new toy you have wanted for forever but Then it turns out it wasn't what you actually wanted? Well I did, I knew to well what it

Was like. I'm not talking about a toy; no this is about a boy. This particular is Adam McTavish and I had been in love with him forever. And then he became boyfriend and I became not so in love with him. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him. I felt so bad Adam was the perfect boyfriend. _Oh god what the hell am I going to do _I thought only coming with one solution. Going to Suze. I remembered her saying something about going out with Jesse but she should have been done by then. Anyway I couldn't just pace up and down my room all day. I was going to turn crazy. I had to go to Suze so I grabbed my jacket and left.

It didn't take me long to walk to Suze's house I really hoped she was in. However that wasn't the case. When I did knock on the door after five minutes of should I, shouldn't Jake or Sleepy as Suze calls him answered the door.

"Hey Cee Cee I'm sorry Suze isn't in at the" Jake told me.

"Dam it" I said kicking there flower pot over.

"Wow hold your horses there Cee Cee are you alright? Erm do you want to come in Suze should be back in a minute" Jake said. I nodded and followed him inside the house. No matter what suze said Jake was actually a really nice guy, hot two which was always a bonus.

"What's that geek doing here" Brad asked. Brad may have been as good looking as his brother he didn't share his brothers personality. I would rather spend time with a rock and that was putting it nicely.

"Shouldn't you be at geek club right now" Brad said giving be my second insult for the day. _Great I've only been here what one minute and the guy has already been horrible to me twice. _Any other day I would have just let him stand there and be horrible to me. However that day was not that day. Thankfully Suze had been teaching me to fight for my self and showed me some things I could do if I ever needed to stand up to anyone. That moment felt like that time. I know this wasn't something I usually would do but I felt like a change. Brad had taken his attention away from me to the TV, so he wasn't expecting it when I grabbed his hair and put him in a lock of some sort.

"That's for the first insult and this is for the second" I said pulling his hair again just as Suze and Jesse were entering the house.

"Susannah what on earth is Cee Cee doing to your brother" Jesse said looking at me and Brad.

"Go Cee Cee. You do that move I taught you perfectly" Suze said.

"You taught this her why?" Brad asked.

"Susannah you really should teach you're friends to be so violent" Jesse said being so very….. Well so very Jesse.

"Suze get her to let me go" Brad said in pain.

"Sorry Brad don't feel like it" Suze replied.

"Suze" Brad begged.

"Only is you say please" Suze said enjoying my torment of her brother.

"Suze come on" Brad looked desperately and suze but she didn't do anything.

"Fine. Suze please can you get Cee Cee off me."

"Cee Cee would you please let go of the wimp?" Suze asked so I let go Brad who leapt away from me to the other side of the room.

"So Cee Cee what bring you here I'm guessing it wasn't dope... I mean Brad's polite manners and sparkling personality" said Suze.

"Actually I was hopping to have a word with you. ALONE" I said glancing at the Brad and Jake who slowly moved into the kitchen reluctantly.

"That means you to Jesse" Suze said to Jesse who looked offended.

"Fine" Jesse said reluctantly and went into the kitchen with the other boys.

"So Cee Cee What the problem" Suze asked falling on to the sofa.

"Well the thing is I don't think I'm in love with Adam. In mean I used to think I was but now we are together I just think of him as a friend. Oh god what do I do?"

"Erm I have no clue I you sure you don't think about him like that anymore I mean you were pretty in love with him before" Suze said.

"Err I don't now. I mean I used to love him but now I think I have to break up with him. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you should tell him" said a voice which was not Suze's unless her voice had gone incredibly deeper in one in minute. Which I guessed was not possible so I turned around to see who it was. It turned out to be Jesse who had emerged out of the kitchen along with Jake and Brad to intrude on my conversation.

"I agree with Jesse you can't stay with him for the sake of it" Jake said. Though Jake had a valid point I was not happy with anyone other than Suze discussing my love life. I was waiting for someone to suggest that we go round and see what the neighbors take on this was.

Even though I wasn't that happy about discussing it with them I kind of had to figure it out what to do.

"Do you really think I should" I asked them.

"Yes" Jake and Jesse said at the same time. Mistakenly I looked at Brad to see what he thought about the situation.

"I don't care what you do with your geek love" he said all so pleasantly. Making me think what a sweetie he could be some times.

"Well that's that then I guess I'm breaking up with him" I said just as Suze's mum, step Dad and David entered the house.

"Oh your all home. Dinner will be in a minute it won't take long to cook. Are Jesse and Cee Cee staying for Dinner?" Suze's mother asked.

" That would be nice thank you" Jesse said.

"Yes Thanks" I replied getting a dirty look from Brad.

"Oh great the geek is staying for dinner" I heard brad mutter and I was 100% sure he wasn't talking about Jess.

_Two can play at this game _I thought whilst trying to think of anything Suze said that I could use against him.

"Screw you" i paused "Oh wait Debbie Mancuso all ready did that" I said loud enough for every one to hear. Everyone laugh expect Andy and Suze's mom who pretended not to hear.

"For the last time I am not sleeping with Debbie Mancuso" Brad said before stomping off.

* * *

Hope you liked it please reviewX


	2. Chapter 2

So heres chaper two

just a quick word to say i did post this stroy but i deleted them. I only wrote the first two chapters.

But now i have come back to the story a so i had to but the story back on so i can post the new chapter :)

I hope you like it

PLease Review

Lots of love

Meginaoftheshire

* * *

Dinner at Suze's was good apart from the times Brad kept muttering things about me under his breath. I left soon after dinner as I could. As I could tell Suze wanted some alone time with Jesse. I couldn't blame her if I had a boyfriend as hot and nice as Jesse I would want alone time with him. But as I didn't, I only had a boyfriend I wasn't even sure I was in love in.

"Hey Cee Cee do you want a Lift home?"

"I'm okay with walking thanks" I told him.

"Come on it's the least I can do after my brothers comments."

"Okay thanks" I said then we headed for the car once I had told him the directions. Jake was actually a really nice guy the whole way home. Despite what Suze says about him I liked him. Not in a fancy was but in a brotherly way.

"Going somewhere" Jake asked looking at the suitcases on my front lawn.

"Oh god not again. Please not again."

"What not again" Jake asked but I had gotten out the car to fast to answer.

"Oh Mom not again. Don't leave again pleas" I Begged.

"Oh honey stop babbling and clam down will you stop acting like a three year old child. Michael and I are going away on a cruise I don't know how long we will be. I have left some money on the side. I will phone you when I can" my mom said before getting into the car with David and driving off. David was my mom's latest before boyfriend. They had only been dating a month and she already thought it okay to run of with him and leave me on my own. It was not the first time she had left me on my own whilst she went gallivanting round America. No this was something my mother did a lot. In my house this was considered normal. Her little trips could go on for two weeks up to two months.

All of this I had to explain to Jake who demanded to know as he had seen the whole thing.

"Let me get this right you're mother has just left you here on your own."

"Got it in one. You can not tell anyone. Please Jake you cant breath a word of this not even to Suze."

"What are you going to do" he asked with a look of concern on his face/

"Survive like I always do. Now please can you just go."

"Cee Cee I can't just leave you here on your own let me help you."

"I don't want another parent Jake the other two were pretty crapy" I told him this was true I had a dad who left when I was a baby and I Mom who replaced me with any guy she saw who had cash.

"Don't think of me as a parent think of me as a brother. I always wanted a little sister" said Jake who was obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Jake you already have a sister" I pointed out.

"You can't have two many sisters. Well you can but two is a good number" Jake said making me smile.

"You want to come in for coffee" I asked him. Jake nodded so I led him into the house. Normally I don't like letting people see the inside of my house. Basically because it looks like what you would find if you looked inside my mom's head. But as he had already seen my mom at her best I guess showing him the mad house wouldn't hurt.

"Wow. This house well.. It's let's say it's one of a kind" If one of a kind meant small odd shaped house filled with my moms useless junk Jake was spot on.

For the next two weeks I lived on different pizza Jake bought and whatever tinned food we had. I used my money from my part time job to cover some of the many un paid bills my mum had left me for a good by present.

This was not the first time my mom had left me. She would usually meet a guy go out with him for a month and then they would go and travel the world together. Her little trips could last well they lasted until she got bored or broke up with her boyfriend. If the man had chucked her she would come home crying to me promising never to leave again. She would usually keep this promise until she got her next boyfriend. Not really funtional but I had gotten used to it.

As for Jake I think I saw more of him in two weeks than I did of my mom in two months. He was slowly was becoming a brother to me. A very nagging brother. He kept trying to get me to tell his parents about my 'situation'.

"Cee Cee you have got to tell someone" Jake told me whilst we were in his kitchen." I just did what I always did and ignored Jake which was easy as all I could hear was comment from Brad who was not so please at my regular presence at dinner.

"Why are they always together? Whenever she is over here she is always talking to him. And he is always dropping her home and taking things too her. Do you think there together he has gone a bit down hill hasn't he." When there was nothing else to look forward to in the world at least I had Brad's polite heart filled comments.

"Jake Cee dinner's ready" Andy called whilst putting down the last of the dinner on the table. Dinner at the Ackerman's had become quite common for me. I was thankful for this. As I hadn't quite got enough money to pay the bills and by decent food for three meals a day. Jake was giving me pizza some of the time but a girl can't survive on a bit of pizza now and then. I was also running out of tins. This something I hadn't shared with Jake. Though it did become apparent when ate three times as much as the boys. And let it slip that had been skipping meal.

"Eat much?" Suze asked as I finished my second helping.

"Sorry. I actually haven't had one thing to eat all day and I didn't eat much yesterday. So I'm starving" After I said it I realized that if I wanted to keep my money situation quite it probably was best that I that I didn't mention the meal thing in front of Jake. But I had. Big mistake.

"Cee Cee what do you mean you haven't eaten all day. I thought you were going food shopping" Jake said oblivious to the fact his family were looking at both of us in confusion.

"Well I had to pay the rent so I didn't have the money to go shopping. And I've been eating I just needed the money for the rent or I'll get kicked out" The rest of the Ackerman's were even more confused now.

"Jake can we talk about this somewhere else please." Jake and I left the table and the confused Ackerman's and entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong Cee Cee I thought you said you were okay for money" Jake looked at me sympathetic as if I was a helpless puppy. It didn't make me feel so good.

"My mom was meant to send some but she never did. So I rang her and she said…well she said" I couldn't form the words. I felt sick. "She said that she had spent all her money and was in debt. And leaving with David was her last chance for happiness."

And at that point I had completely lost it. I was not a person that normally cried in front of people but at that moment all I could do is cry. I always tried to be a fighter but felt so much like I had lost the fight that I wanted to stop and give it all up. However I thought what was the point of fighting in the first place if I was just going to give in. I knew I had to keep going with or without my Mom. After I had managed to pull myself together with a little help from Jake in the shape of a hug we both left the kitchen and headed back to the dinner table. This is where the rest of the Ackerman's where sitting, the rest of the Ackerman's who had heard mine and jakes entire convocation.

"Oh Cee Cee. Why didn't the two of you tell us?" Suze's mom asked us whilst the rest of the table sat in silence. And after long slightly awkward convocation it was decided that I would stay at the Ackerman's for as long as I wanted. The idea of living with Suze, Jake and David plus their parents sounded great like the family I never had. However the idea of living with Brad Ackerman was not one I had found so pleasing. All I could think was this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hope you all like it

Please review

* * *

High school prepares you for lots of things. Your first job, you're second job, buying a house or starting a family.

What high school doesn't prepare you for is living with the enemy.

If somebody told me a couple of month's before that I would be living in the same house as Brad Ackerman I would have laugh so hard I would of collapsed on the ground. And then laughed a little more.

But I was, Cee Cee Jones was living with the enemy.

I guess it was better than being by my self however living with Brad was not exactly the funniest thing I had ever experienced. I had learnt many things about the enemy whilst I was a resident at the Ackerman household.

These included – the enemy was most happy when insulting somebody (Mainly myself).

The enemy also enjoyed playing rock music full blast and when he thought nobody was listening or thought the house was empty the enemy liked to sing Celion Deon songs and hates the mention of the name Debbie Mancuso.

The most important thing I had learned was it was best for me to avoid the enemy at all cost. After the stress of things with my mum who had called me from Las Vegas and told me that she thought it was a fabulous idea that I was staying with the Ackerman's.

I was also told that she was having a fabulous time with David. And then I had my break up which actually wasn't that bad after all.

He felt the same way he was my best friend not my boyfriend

. So after all that I didn't really want to have a run in with Brad. I avoided him as much as I could at home and he did the same. At school I didn't really see him. Him being a Jock and all being too 'Cool' to hang out with nerds like me.

But as much we tried to avoid each other at home sometimes we just happen to meet.

"Oh it's the freak" Brad politely greeted me as I came through the door after the last day of school.

"Hi to you to" I muttered to myself before sitting on the sofa. "Brad did anyone ever tell you your manners are just delightful."

"Where were you anyway? You didn't get a lift with us" Brad said ignoring my comment.

"If you want to know, I was hanging with Adam" I told him not knowing why he asked.

"I thought you guys were spilt up."

"We are. We still friends, Adam is my best friend nothing is going to change that. Why do you care anyway?" I asked him extremely puzzled to why he cared.

"I don't care about it. I was just wondering. I don't even know why or even why I'm talking to you freak anyway." That was the Brad I knew and hated.

"Whatever. I'm going to watch the TV" I said whilst taking the remote and turning on the TV.

"No your not I was watching it" Brad argued, it seemed it was his favorite pastime.

"Brad it was a blank screen. Why on earth do you want to watch a blank screen" I argued back this time I wasn't going to let him win.

"How do you know I don't enjoy watching a blank screen?"

"Yeah well it probably all your brain can handle" I said making Brad even more angry and giving him another reason to make my life living hell.

"That's it freak give me the remote"

"No its mine"

"Give it to freak" Brad tried to reach over and grab it out of my hand. But I had all ready rolled off the sofa onto the floor. Before I had chance to get off the floor Brad had jump off the sofa and on to me. He was on top of me still trying to get the remote.

"Give it "Brad shouted whilst pinning me on the floor. I was defeated; He did have the advantage after all he was on the wrestling team. However I did want him to know this so I lied.

"You know for wrestler you're not very good at it" This only made him angrier.

"Shut up freak"

"No. For god sake Brad." Finally I dropped the remote Brad however didn't move he just stayed there starring. Neither of us said anything or attempted to get up. Brad tucked my hair behind my ear and slowly moved his head closer to mine. So close we were almost touching .So close I could feel his breath on my face. For second almost I thought he was going to kiss me. And maybe he was but we were interrupted by a voice.

"Kids, Kids we have some important news. We like you to all go in to the lounge" said Andy. Whatever was going on between me and Brad quickly ended Brad soon pounced on to the sofa away from me.

Once everyone was seated Andy began telling us his 'Big' news.

"So okay kids. I know lately things have been hard. But as school over, we thought that we would all go on a family vacation. That's you two Cee Cee. You're part of this family now and of course Suze you are welcome to bring Jesse and I have also spoken to Gina parents and it is okay for her to join us. So how about it kids a family vacation."

* * *

So what do you think?

A vacation with the Ackerman's what could go wrong?

Please review

Meginaoftheshire


	4. Chapter 4

I thought living with Brad was bad, but holidaying with Brad was hell. I thought it was going to be a fun holiday with my best friend but I couldn't help feel lonely. Somehow the fun holiday had turned into a dating holiday. Suze and Jesse, Gina and Jake even the adults have been off site seeing the whole time. David just been David. Which means as much as I have been trying to avoid Brad we keep being the only ones left in the holiday home every single evening.

We hadn't spoken since the weirdest moment of my life happened, the only words brad ever said to me were loser and freak and that was on a good day. But after four days of canned Mack and cheese and brads snarky comments i wanted to get out of there.

"Hey where are you going loser" Brad asked looking up from his phone.

"I don't know, anywhere but here and anywhere that has food not from a tin"

"I'm coming with then" okay so it wasn't the escape from Brad I was looking for but I was too hungry to argue.

"Fineeee, just try to not be a douche" I said before we grabbed are jackets and headed out to try and find somewhere with food.

"Any when am i a douche?" He asked like he really didn't know the answer.

"All the time" I snapped as we walked neither of knowing where we were going. There was a painful awkward silence which followed, only to be broken by a charming Brad Ackerman.

"Ill stop being a douche if you stop being a bitch"

"Charming. You know you really know really know how to make a girl feel special" Brad said nothing, making the rest of the walk silent and even more awkward, than it was when we where speaking. We kept on walking until we found the camps dinner.

"Okay so I'm going to have to do this" before I knew what was happening Brad pulled me in and started to kiss me. Any normal person, when their arch-nemesis kisses them would pull away and slap them. But honestly I didn't want to, I never wanted it to end. Brad Ackerman was kissing me and I was kissing him back. The got more and more passionate with, our hands exploring each others bodies like I'd never have expected them to._  
_

After how ever long of kissing the enemy, the enemy pulled back.

"Well that just happened" i said avoiding eye contact with him. _  
_

"Yeah I guess it did, I'm sorry"

"Brad you don't need to be sorry, it was nice. Weird and unexpected but nice"

"Yeah" yeah, that was all he could say.

"Actually I'm confused you hate me and I hate you, this should not be happening" before I could say anything else we were kissing again. It was the weirdest thing. I cant describe how it felt because i felt so many things in that one moment. I was kissing the guy I hated how was I meant to feel?

Brad pulled back and without saying anything led me into the dinner, where we slid into a booth, ordering without speaking a word to each other.

"So... Brad you can just kiss a girl...twice... and not say anything. You hate me?"

"Cee cee i do hate you..."

"Charming" i hoped he wasn't going to do a Mr Darcy, I like you against my better judgement.

"Its just that, you make me so mad that I" Ohh yes he was " cant help but like you" Brad looked down at the table, moving his glass side to side.

"Brad what on earth are you saying" before either one of us could say anything else the waitress came with our food and for the rest of the dinner trip and the walk home neither of us said anything.

We got home at ten, everybody else was either all ready in bed or still out. We let ourselves in quietly.

"Brad I seriously cant handle the silence, at least when we were bickering there was no awkward silences"

"Cee Cee I guess what I was saying was that I kinda like you and also this" and soon we were kissing again slowly we made are way into brads room and down onto the bed where our bodies seemed to connect. Our hands again were free to roam each other bodies. In the end we just ended up lying with each other and slowly drifted into sleep mode. In one day i had made out with the enemy, had an awkward dinner with the enemy and falling asleep with the enemy. Was that the only falling i was going to do?


End file.
